


The New Geek In Town {Hiro x Reader} Part 1

by GameCentralStation



Series: Part Of The Story {Reader Inserts} [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, It's the bot fight scene basically, One Shot, You're a bot fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameCentralStation/pseuds/GameCentralStation
Summary: You're new to San Fransokyo and you automatically get yourself involved in the shady business of bot fighting. Luckily, two neighborhood nerds come to your rescue.





	

Insert Key

(Y/N)= Your Name

(F/C)= Favorite Color

"(Y/N)! Come grab a box!" your mom yells to you from the moving truck. You and your family just moved to San Fransokyo and you were unpacking boxes from the moving truck. You jog over to the truck and grab a box labeled with your name. It's full of parts for a new robot you were building, and your first robot was also inside. You read about San Fransokyo and heard rumors about bot fights. You were instantly intrigued, since you were going to be attending the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, for Robotics. You decided to build a bot for the fights, even though you heard they were illegal. Back in (hometown), you weren't really known as a model citizen. You'd done a fair share of illegal things, unbeknownst to your parents, and easily avoided getting busted. Why couldn't you here?

"I'm gonna go unpack things in my room." you tell your mom, who nods in response. You run up to your room with the box in your hands. When you get to the room, you put the box down on the floor with the many others. Boxes of books, pictures, clothes, random junk from your desk, school supplies, and a box with a bunch of hats, bows, hair clips, and other hair accessories. The box also contains your makeup bag and nail polish bag. You take out those first and put them on the counter in your personal bathroom. Then you take out the hair accessories and hats and put them on the shelves underneath the sink. You start to unpack your clothes and before you know it, it's time for the bot fight scheduled for tonight.

An hour later, you find yourself in an alley filled with sketchy-looking guys and girls. The alley is lit up only with flickering lamps overhead, but it's alive with cheers from the audience of other fighters waiting to get in the ring. You notice a huge man who has a blue tracksuit with yellow stripes, and a black ponytail sitting cross-legged on a mat, a controller in his hand. Then you see who he's competing against: a young boy with jeans and a hoodie on, and wild black hair. He's sitting with his back to you, and you see his bot completely destroy the man's. The boy takes the money, and the man doesn't look happy.

"No one hustles Yama!" the man yells as he pushes the boy against a wall, taking his robot. He turns to some guys and tells them to teach the boy a lesson. Your eyes widen as they walk towards him. You decide to intervene.

"Woah, guys, calm down! Just because you're all losers doesn't mean you have to take it out on a kid. Go get a life or something." you say, stepping in front of the kid.

"What are you doing?" the kid whispers in your ear. You ignore him and are about to say something else, when an older boy on a moped comes barreling down the alley.

"Hiro! Hop on!" the older boy yells and the boy behind you, Hiro, jumps on the moped. You think that he's going to leave you to get beaten up by the bot fighters, but Hiro turns to his brother.

"Tadashi, we have to take her too!" Hiro says and points to you. Tadashi grabs a (F/C) helmet and puts it on your head, then Hiro pulls you in between him and Tadashi. You wrap your arms around Tadashi's waist so you don't fall off, and Hiro protectively wraps his arms around you. You blush and hide your face so Hiro can't see, but unbeknowst to you, Tadashi sees and smiles to himself.

"So, what's your name?" Tadashi asks.

"I'm (Y/N)" you respond as Tadashi swerves through cars on a crowded street.

"Nice to meet you, (Y/N), although I wish it could've been under different circumstances." Tadashi says. He then glances back at Hiro and gives him a disapproving look.

"I'm taking you and (Y/N) back to the cafe. We need to talk." And with that, Tadashi speeds the scooter down the street, and you cling on in fear of falling off and getting lectured by someone you just met.


End file.
